


The Internet is the Help

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	The Internet is the Help

Jared woke up at 11:30 am with a huge hangover. He looked around his room and saw his jeans balled into a pile in the corner, beside his shirt. The smell of bacon wafts throughout the house, almost making him vomit. Jared weakly slides out of the bed and grabs a pair of grey boxer shorts from the floor. _Since when did I sleep naked?_ He thinks as he wanders down the stairs.  
“Morning sleeping beauty” Jensen says as Jared walks into the kitchen. Jensen places some painkillers on the table along with a glass of water for Jared, who takes it appreciatively.   
“Thanks” He mumbles.  
“Figured you’d need it. You were pretty out of it last night” Jensen mutters, putting some bacon and beans on a plate along with some toast. He places the plate in front of Jared along with a fork.   
“What happened?” Jared asks, wincing.  
“Well we went out to celebrate and you started the after party. I stayed for an hour before I came back here. You came back at 1 in the morning, drunk as hell” Jensen explains, shrugging. Jared knows that Jensen is hiding something though.  
“And…?” Jared asks.   
“I think you better search the internet” Jensen responds, handing Jared his laptop. Jared opens the laptop and opens Google. Confused for a minute, Jared eventually searches his own name. The search results _scare_ him. Pictures of them both kissing are all over the internet. _EVERYWHERE._ Jared turns around to find the kitchen now empty.  
“Jensen?” Jared calls, standing up. He looks around before running up into Jensen’s bedroom, where he finds Jensen on a phone, tapping on his guitar.  
“Well I am free for a couple of weeks so yeah, I’ll come down and see you all” Jensen says before ending the call. He grabs a small suitcase and packs some clothes.   
“Jen…” Jared whispers.  
“Busy Jay” Jensen responds, walking over to his closet. He grabs two shirts and some t-shirts before folding them and putting them into his case.   
“Hmm” Jensen mutters to himself, grabbing a pair of Converse and some socks before slipping them into the suitcase.   
“Going anywhere nice?” Jared asks, sitting on Jensen’s bed.  
“Home” Jensen responded.  
“Oh…” Jared muttered.  
“Yeah…gives you time to think about last night” Jensen mutters, watching as his phone lighting up.   
“I already know what I want. I know this might be weird, but I wondered if you wanted to y’know, go on a date with me” Jared asked. Jensen sighed and looked down before looking at Jared.   
“I’m going to Texas Jared, for a month and half” Jensen responded.   
“I know, but I need to know now before you go” Jared explained.  
“Yeah, I guess. You can come with me to Texas if you want, I’m going to see Mack’s daughter” Jensen responded. He grabbed a t-shirt and slid it on before grabbing some boxer shorts.   
“Just gimme a moment” Jensen asked, turning away from Jared. Jared turned away as Jensen slid on the clean boxer shorts and jeans.   
“Changed” Jensen responds as he turns to face Jared. Some odd force washes over both men and one minute they are staring at each other, next they are laid on the bed, making out passionately.  
“Fuck” Jensen moans as Jared grinds against him. Jensen slips a hand into Jared’s sweatpants and grinds against him. Jared moans loudly and begins sucking at Jensen’s neck.   
“Damn, so good. Can I suck you Jen” Jared moaned, licking at the mark which was blossoming on Jensen’s neck.   
“Fuck yeah” Jensen responded. Jared slid Jensen’s jeans and boxer shorts down off of Jensen’s scarred legs.   
“Jen…you gotta stop” Jared muttered, kissing the scars before taking Jensen’s length into his mouth. Jensen moaned loudly and thrusted his hips slightly.   
“Fuck” Jensen moaned, slipping his hands into Jared’s long hair. Jensen thrust into Jared’s mouth one final time before coming with a shout. Jared came untouched, staining the front of his sweatpants.   
“Damn…too good” Jensen moaned. Jared shifted and moved so that he was spooning with Jensen.   
“I was serious you know, you gotta stop” Jared muttered, pressing his lips to the back of Jensen’s neck.   
“I know…just last night…it confused me and stressed me out…I mean…I don’t know” Jensen sighed.  
“Do your family know…?” Jared asked.  
“They know I did it in high school…I don’t know about now” Jensen explained.  
“I uh…I mean about being gay” Jared whispered.  
“Yeah. They were who I asked for advice” Jensen said.   
“Can I come with you? Back to Dallas?” Jared asked softly.   
“I guess” Jensen said.   
“You need to pack. And we need to establish what we are” Jensen said and sat up.   
“I was hoping you’d be my boyfriend” Jared said with a smile full of teeth and dimples. Jensen rolled his eyes and smirked before kissing Jared.  
“You know I will” He whispered.   
“Gotta thank the internet though” Jared smiled.

The next night, Jensen and Jared were curled into each other’s embrace in Jensen’s high school bed. Jensen’s mother and father were in the room directly opposite, happy for their child.


End file.
